


Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Puns, Bottom!Sam, Christmas fic, Consensual Somnophilia, Daddy!Kink, First Christmas, Jokes on Lucifer, M/M, Top!Chuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 16:51:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16957842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Sam and Chuck spend their first Christmas together as a couple





	Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeganLouise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganLouise/gifts).



> This is for the wonderful @meganwinchester1999!! She requested some Godsammit/Shuck celebrating their first Christmas together with fluff and smut. Enjoy, lovely!!

“Hey, Chuck?” Sam asked as he very carefully put the star on the Christmas tree.

“Hmm?” His boyfriend hummed, looking up from his typewriter.

“Is it weird that we celebrate the birth of Jesus with so many pagan traditions?” he asked as he dusted his hands off, standing back to look at the tree. 

“Well, traditions need to start from somewhere,” Chuck said with a shrug. “Why not?”

“I guess,” Sam said with a smile. “What are you writing?” 

“Another book, I’m not sure if it’ll go anywhere,” Chuck said, smiling. “But writing for the sake of writing is fun, too.” 

Sam chuckled as he walked over to his boyfriend’s table, leaning over to wrap his arms around Chuck and kissing his cheek, humming at the feeling of God’s beard on his own clean shaven face. 

Was it weird dating God? A little bit, but Sam quickly realized that just because his boyfriend was the Almighty didn’t mean he didn’t have to remind Chuck not to leave his empty take out containers all over the place. 

The biggest perk was when he was calling out for God while they were fucking, he got a great reminder that he was, in fact, being fucked by God. So it wasn’t really blasphemy. 

Dean wandered in and gave a happy smile at the tree, sipping on his eggnog. “Looks good,” he approved. 

“Thanks, Dean,” Sam said, smiling. He turned his attention back to Chuck and kissed his cheek. “So, what did you get your favorite creation for Christmas?” he teased. 

“Thought that the favorite creation was Lucifer?” Dean asked. 

Chuck looked over his glasses at Dean. “Lucifer is several millennia years old, and he’s still living in Daddy’s basement,” he said. “Besides, son or boyfriend? You decide.” 

Dean inhaled his eggnog wrongly, coughing and sputtering while Sam burst into laughter. “Did you really just say the Cage is the basement?” he asked. 

Chuck shrugged. “It technically is. And Purgatory is the zoo.” 

Sam shook his head and directed Chuck’s attention back to him, kissing him sweetly. “You’re an idiot,” he told God affectionately. 

Chuck chuckled as he kissed Sam back. “Behave, baby boy,” he murmured. “I’ve got a special present for especially good boys.” 

“Aaaaaaand, I’m leaving,” Dean said, turning on the heel of his boot and walking out of the library. 

Sam and Chuck laughed and Sam hugged him, looking over at the manuscript. “Just, please don’t go Jack Torrance on me,” he murmured. “I’m not sure I’d survive Dean standing over me with a knife in his hands chanting ‘Redrum’.” 

Chuck laughed and shook his head, patting Sam’s arms. “Don’t worry, no recreations of The Shining will happen,” he promised. 

“Good,” Sam smiled. “More beer?” 

“Yes, please,” Chuck smiled. “Thank you, Sam.” 

“You’re welcome, Daddy,” Sam smirked, kissing Chuck again. “Love you.” 

“Love you too, baby boy.” 

 

Sam stirred sleepily as he felt rather than heard Chuck slide into bed beside him, smiling softly. “Hey,” he said sleepily. 

“Shh,” Chuck whispered, gently pulling Sam’s boxers down just below his ass. “Go back to sleep, baby boy. Daddy is just going to get his cock warm, if that’s alright.” 

Sam purred softly, sleepily. “Just fine, Daddy.” 

“Okay,” Chuck smiled. “Sleep, sweetheart. Daddy’s got you.” 

“‘S Christmas?” Sam mumbled. 

“For someone who just woke up,” Chuck laughed softly, wordlessly opening Sam up with a thought, “You are incredibly talkative. Yes, my love. It’s Christmas.” 

Sam smiled and gave a soft sigh as he felt Chuck’s cock press into his hole. His entire body relaxed and he gave a soft sigh. 

“That’s it,” Chuck whispered. “Go back to sleep. I’m not going anywhere.” 

Sam smirked and squeezed down lightly on the thick cock in his ass. “No, you’re not,” he teased sleepily. 

“Brat,” Chuck said. “Sleep, baby boy. Daddy’ll take care of you.” He kissed Sam’s cheek, lightly slapping Sam’s ass in reprimand.

Sam gave a sleepy laugh and went back to sleep.

 

When Sam woke up next, it was to Chuck’s rolling hips and soft breathy pants against his ear. He moaned and rocked back. 

“Good morning,” Chuck whispered tenderly, kissing his cheek. 

“Morning,” Sam moaned, turning his head for a proper kiss, which Chuck readily gave. “Opening your present up early?” 

Chuck laughed softly and kissed along Sam’s jaw, beard scraping along Sam’s skin delightfully. “I guess I am,” he murmured. “I don’t think Dean needs to bear witness to opening you up and taking care of you.” 

“No, you’re  _ mine, _ ” Sam laughed, groaning as Chuck’s cock hit his prostate. “Daddy.” 

“Ready to cum again?” Chuck murmured. “You came a few times in your sleep. It was hot.” 

Sam groaned and nodded, his orgasm surging forward and almost taking him by surprise. “Yeah,” he whined. 

“Then cum, baby boy,” Chuck murmured. 

Sam came with a low moan, cock jumping in short spurts. He nearly whined as Chuck came deep within him with a grunt. 

They laid there for a few minutes, breathing heavily, Chuck nuzzling tenderly at his favorite creation before kissing his cheek. “Thank you, baby boy. This is the best present.” 

Sam cooed and kissed Chuck’s nose. “You’re welcome, Daddy.” He nosed along Chuck’s cheek. “Our first Christmas together.” 

“It’s hard to believe that,” Chuck laughed and kissed Sam sweetly. “I love you so much, Sam.” 

Sam smiled and kissed Chuck back. “I love you too, Chuck,” he murmured. 

“We should clean up and get out into the library for presents with Dean and Castiel,” Chuck murmured. “And into pajamas.” 

Sam laughed and whined as Chuck pulled free from him. He rolled onto his back and stretched, knots popping. 

“Even though I would love nothing more than to just devour you like a snickerdoodle,” Chuck teased, enjoying Sam’s face flushing as he conjured a damp cloth to clean Sam up. 

“It’s weird not seeing that accompanied with some sort of snap,” Sam hummed, purring as Chuck cleaned him free of cum and sweat. 

“The snap’s a bit ostentatious for God, wouldn’t you say?” Chuck smiled. “No one would take me seriously if I did snap.” 

“You’re  _ God, _ ” Sam groaned. “I don’t think it matters much.” He smirked then. “But you’re mine.” 

“Yes,” Chuck hummed, leaning in and kissing Sam. “Yours. Now, get that cute butt up and dressed.” 

“Yes, Lord Almighty,” Sam teased, laughing as Chuck grabbed a pillow and smacked him in the face for such cheek. 

 

Dean and Castiel were already in the library, chatting. There was a breakfast spread, no doubt picked by Dean considering the amount of pies, laid out on the tables. 

Castiel looked at his Father and Sam entering the library and he smiled. “Happy false birthday, Father,” he said gravely. 

“Thank you, Castiel,” Chuck said with a smile. 

“Hang on,” Dean said quizzically, “Why are you wishing  _ Him  _ a happy false birthday? And isn’t today the day Jesus was born?” 

“My Son was born in the summer,” Chuck said. “And you forget the main part of the Trinity, Dean.” 

“God in Three Persons,” Sam said.

Chuck kissed Sam’s cheek. “And this is why you’re my favorite creation,” he teased. 

Sam smiled and kissed God back. 

“Does that mean you are in a polyamorous relationship, technically?” Castiel asked quizzically. 

Chuck laughed. “No, Castiel. We’re not.” 

Sam laughed and helped himself. “Let’s eat and open presents.” 

“That I can agree to,” Dean said, reaching over for an entire apple pie.

Chuck grabbed coffee for both Sam and himself. He created a sprig of mistletoe and kissed Sam quickly underneath of it. 

“Gag me,” Dean groaned. 

“Behave,” Castiel ordered. 

Chuck and Sam winked at each other. “Sap,” Sam teased. 

“You love it.” 

 

It was late on Christmas night, with everyone watching Christmas movies on the projector where Sam had a sudden thought. 

“Chuck,” he said slowly. “If I’m dating you, and we. . . Marry? I guess, does that make me Lucifer’s stepfather?” 

Dean choked. Castiel assumed a thoughtful expression. Chuck stared at Sam for a moment before bursting into laughter. 

“It does,” Chuck laughed. “It does.” He wrapped his arm around Sam and kissed his cheek. “It makes you stepfather to every angel.” 

Castiel turned a serious look at Chuck and Sam. “I am not calling Sam my father,” he said in a serious tone. 

“Please don’t,” Sam laughed. “I’m just Sam.” 

Castiel gave a small smile and nodded before thwacking a still choking Dean. “Dean. It’s okay.”

Sam shook his head and curled in closer to Chuck, resting his head on his shoulder. “Merry Christmas, Daddy.” 

Chuck smiled. “Merry Christmas, Sam.” 

“Can I call Lucifer and tell him to go the fuck to bed later?” Sam asked playfully. “Since I’m his stepfather?” 

“His reply is going to be ‘you’re not my real dad,’” Dean said, finally no longer choking and seeing the humor. 

“That’s alright, I have his real dad’s approval,” Sam said mischievously. 

Chuck kissed his hair. “That’s right.” 

The quartet settled back in to watch A Charlie Brown Christmas. 

First Christmas with God as his boyfriend? Check. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr! @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
